The Untouchables
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Sofi could always see ghosts, but now that shes connected the two worlds of the living and the dead, could she really work with one to put the world back together?
1. An Untouchable

"Please state your name for the record."

The droned out voice of the evaluator rung loudly in the suffocatingly -white padded room. She looked up with a blank face, the thousand yard stare aimed right at back them through the glass.

"Sofiana Anne Hayes."

"Thank you, you may be seated."

Sofi sat on the cold metal chair, but never broke eye contact. She didn't want them to see any break in concentration, or any sign of weakness- she was already being belittled enough. Her glossy green eyes swept the line of faces, evaluating each one herself as if she were in their place. But to imagine such a thing seemed useless. She would always be on the other side of this glass.

* * *

My name, is Sofiana Anne Hayes- And I can see dead people.

It is my dearest and deepest darkest secret that is always constantly trying to escape my clutches; yet I can always somehow catch it just in time.

This isn't a so much a gift though-

It's more a curse.

"Sofi! Are you even listening?"

I jumped as my mind came back to reality and looked over to Sarah.

"Huh? What?"

Her bright face scrunched up again in frustration.

"_I said_….We're going out to the pizza place for dinner. Are you coming or not?"

Julia and Sarah leaned towards me for an answer. I pondered my schedule in my mind, often glancing at people passing by. Deceased and alive.

"Sorry girls, no can do! Gotta go watch the little one, remember?" I said, looking at them knowingly. Sarah growled in frustration and stomped her feet.

"AJ is like 12 now, can't he watch himself? Or you could get Drake to watch him, couldn't you?"

She was pleading now. I blinked at her.

"AJ is _7_ and I can't ask Drake, I'll feel guilty if I ask anymore of him this week.."

Julia smiled and put a hand on Sarah's head.

"We'll be just fine. Maybe another time, okay?"

Sarah finally sighed, giving in and crossing her arms. I grinned at them and nodded.

"Next time I won't get away so easily, Sarah's building up a lot of anger in that tiny body..."

"I'M NOT TINY!"

I erupted in laughter as Julia forcibly dragged Sarah away, the two causing a commotion on the sidewalk.

Just as I started to calm down, a flash of light caught the corner of my eye, sending me flying around in my spot searching the area. It was the usual; late night business men, regulators patrolling for the nearing curfew, deceased cats and dogs and children playing in the streets. But the light seemed familiar somehow…

After figuring I had nothing to really worry about, I started off for home as I usually did.

Often around me, spirits gather.

I've also never seen a bad one, or if I have I haven't noticed- Its mostly always peaceful ghosts, wandering about, either trying to find out how they died or reliving their final moments as if they weren't dead at all. It's all really interesting to me, so I am often caught watching them by one of my friends. That's how I got a reputation as an air-head and a clumsy oaf at my school and around town. Of course, I deny it fully and fight for my name, but it's not like I can yell out I can see ghosts.

Not like what happened earlier this month. That was my first slip up in a long time.

I am currently being evaluated for insanity.

The evaluators have seen me before, when I was little.

When I first started seeing the dead.

I don't like reliving those moments of adrenaline and fear- but all I will say is this.

I almost died.

Suddenly, I feel a rough tug on my sweater and the sound of loud beeping cars resounding in my ears.

The flash of light passing my eyes again.

I fall down on my back and onto the sidewalk as a rushing taxi speeds by, jumping the curb as it does.

Right where I was just standing.

My heart starts to thump in my chest rapidly as people rush to my side.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She almost got killed by that taxi!"

I jump to my feet and look at all of them.

"Who... who pulled me?"

Each person looks to each other in confusion and then back to me.

That could only mean...

I looked out beyond the crowd and to the dead in sight.

They all looked back at me.

Never, never did the dead ever pay any attention to me. So why now?

Unless it was..

Of course! The light!

"Thank you all, but I'm alright!" I yell as I take off down the street. I'm pretty sure it went this way!

Instinct leads me to a dark alleyway, instead of sending me running from it.

"Spirit! Show yourself!" I demand, looking around. Night time has officially fallen and the moon shines brightly above me. I looked around in the narrow alley, the bustle of the city at nights muzzled noises in the background. It's empty.

"Spirt? Ghost?" I spin around just in case it's playing tricks, but the light is gone. Yet the feeling of being watched is not. My original sassy attitude fires up within me.

"I just want to thank you, alright? God, you anti-social bastard…" I mutter under my breath.

"What did you call me, human?"

The light blinds me as I'm thrown back into brick wall of the alley and I cringe as I pry my eyes open to see. And just as suddenly as the light appear, it vanishes.

Leaving a boy my age in its place.

And an angry looking one, at that.

I scowl at him and point a finger accusingly.

"You've got some nerve messing around with me!"

To my surprise, my scowl is suddenly echoed on his face.

"Messing around with you? You're the one chasing me! And I saved your ass just a minute ago, did I not?"

I wave him off with one hand and look off to a street light nearby.

"I could've handled it myself, and I was just trying to thank you anyway!" I snap back.

The boy exasperatedly rubs his temples and looks back at me, suddenly with a serious expression. My frown disappears.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"Nothing, I was just trying to do the right thing." The boy looks off toward a group of ghost children nearby when I finally realize something.

I was talking to a ghost.

For the first time in my life I was talking to a ghost, and I was arguing with him over saving my life. Guilt suddenly engulfs me.

"The right thing? So you try to prevent human deaths, but you rudely call me a human as if I'm less than you?"

No matter what comes out my mouth, my refuses to drop. The boy looks back at me and laughs. When I react shocked, it only fuels the musical sound.

"W-What? I didn't say anything weird, Spirit!" I stammer in defense. He just shakes his head and hides his smile.

"I would never risk saving humans, that's punishable by Him. Anyway, saving humans is useless. You would all find a way to die faster than I could catch you anyway."

A come back for making fun of humans catches on my tongue as I feel something weird about what he's saying.

"So..you don't save humans?"

"No, I do not."

"Then…what am I?"

It's a crazy question I've said aloud and suddenly I don't want to know the answer-

But the boy is already hot on my trail and smirks.

"You're an Untouchable."


	2. Zane

The word echoes around in my thoughts. An Untouchable? What was that?

My face must have been reflective of my thoughts: total confusion, because the boy now looks confused himself.

"What? You act as if you didn't know."

I almost want to hit him for a second, but hold myself back. I cross my arms and state my case with a matter-o-fact tone.

"I'm _a human_, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, a clueless Untouchable. Wish I hadn't told you so I could've messed you a bit more…"

His grin only aggravates me more, and once he knows he's hit a cord he continues.

"So you chased me for a few blocks, just to say thank you? I'm touched-"

Suddenly, he disappears, leaving me looking around like an idiot.

This guy is pissing me off.

"I take it back! After this talk, I've seen you're no longer worth my time!" I yell angrily into the air. Spinning around, I make a sprint for the north end of the alley but the ghost appears in front of me. I yelp and fall onto my butt, looking up at him with a scowl.

"Don't do that!" I shout angrily. Through my rage, I hear his laugh again and feel regret for even chasing him down.

"Alright, alright. Gees, you're scary when you're angry… Want to know what you really are? Hmm? I'll tell you if you want…"

Somehow, saying yes to his question seems like giving in, so I shake my head and get up.

"Just… Thanks for saving me, okay? Now I'm going! Goodbye!" And with that, I run and I run fast-

Without looking back.

* * *

When I reach the safe confines of my room through my open window, I'm sweating and panting like crazy. Closing my eyes, I sit on the floor and lean my back against my bed.

It really was an amazing accomplishment and a very much needed improvement.

I couldn't believe I was even once afraid of ghosts from the way I almost started to curse out that one.

He really did know how to push my buttons. Then, something dawns on me.

"His name! Ugh, stupid, stupid-"

Wait, why would I need to know his name anyway?

It's not like I was going to see him again, right? So there! Nothing lost.

But…That's just it.

He's already done it; he's started the chain reaction inside me.

The most dangerous attribute a human; or whatever I was; could ever obtain.

Curiosity.

* * *

One week later, and I still can't believe I'm doing this.

"Spirit! Get out here!" I whisper-yell, walking around my back yard. I sit down on the grass and sigh.

"Maybe I need to be in danger, or in the alley for it to work… how are you even suppose to summon ghosts anyways…" I say to myself, touching a blade of grass between my fingers.

A flash light.

"By saying their name. Though, since you still don't know mine- it's lucky Untouchables voices are so loud."

I gasp and look up, to see the familiar light dim into the boy I had seen the week before.

"So curiosity finally killed the cat, huh?"

Long dark black hair, piercing blue eyes- My hand is reaching for him before I can stop it.

But my hand easily slips through his being, the ice cold air only showing an image, not a tangible being. I expect him to laugh at me again, diss the human race or something- but he just raises a brow and takes a seat in front of me on the grass.

"Still learning I see. Am I your first?" He says with a playful smirk.

There, the teasing is back and the moment is over; I pull my hand back feeling relieved, for some reason unknown only to me.

"Yes. But now I kind of miss the quiet relationship I've had with spirits up until now. You talk a lot." I say looking away from him. Just as I peek back for a reaction, he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Well I miss my quiet relationship with Untouchables up until now- before one chased me for 5 blocks."

"I was trying to- Ugh forget it, your hopeless!" I jump up and start for my house, when I remember why I called him here. And apparently he does too.

"My, I've offended the princess. If I'm hopeless, why did you call for me your highness?"

"SHUT UP!"

I can feel my cheeks burning as I run right back up to him.

"Are you going help me or not?"

He pretends to consider it as I try to remain quiet as not to wake the whole neighbor hood.

"I guess so. What would you like to know, Sofiana?"

My rage subsides in a flash and is replaced with something different as my cheeks redden further. The way he said...my name...

I shake it off and try to focus.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all the Untouchables names." His calm and cool aurora slowly seeps into mine and we find ourselves back sitting in the grass as we talk.

"Just call me Sofi, okay?"

"Will do."

"So, what's your name Spirit?" I finally ask. He smiles and places his head on his hand looking at me sideways.

"I'm Zane."

"Zane." The name rolls off my tongue before I catch myself. Embarrassment rushes over my face and he's laughing again.

"Weird name, right? I like yours better."

I sigh in relief that he hasn't noticed my weird actions so far. The hand reaching for him, now this. What's gotten into me?

Then the conversation drifts to the question of the day.

"Alright, what are the Untouchables?" I ask

"The Untouchables are a sacred division of peoples in the system of the afterlife. There's Heaven, and hell, then the in-between. That's the Untouchables."

I try to take it all in at once, but more questions are coming then answers.

"So I'm… a damned soul? Or something? Forced to live on Earth forever? And talk to hopeless people like you?" I say, started to whine a little. He holds back a laugh.

"Gees, you are really defensive princess-"

"Don't call me that!"

Even though I'm red again, the air is light and playful and I don't feel as mad as I have been. He continues.

"Anyway- No, I'm not hopeless thank you for asking- And you need to exchange souls to move on to the afterlife."

"Exchange souls…?"

"Whatever you did in another life, must've been pretty bad to be made into an Untouchable in this life. You need to make up for what you did by helping souls pass on. Thus, is the circle of life- or something like that..." Zane finishes, waving a hand. My face drops.

"You've got to be kidding me! I didn't do anything!" I say, holding my face in my hands.

"Well, apparently you did. And you know, you're the only Untouchable that I don't know what you did wrong… It's weird. Maybe 'cause you're a newbie."

I groan and fall onto my back, looking up to the stars.

"Zane, this sucks. I don't like talking to ghosts."

"Me neither. They're just no fun, aren't they?"

I giggle then quickly try to regain my poker-face-inspired posture and sit up, avoiding Zane's eyes. The sun peeks over the ridge of the mountains in the distance.

"What, you think I'll tell someone you laughed?" He says chuckling himself. Embarrassed, I try to hit him on the arm but fall through him and flat onto my face.

Enormous laughter ensues as I struggle to my feet.

"ZANE! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yell angrily getting up.

But no one's there.

"Honey? What are you doing out there, is one of your friends here?" My mother's voice yells faintly from the kitchen window. The sun shines down onto the cherry trees that decorate the back, and I look at them dreamily. As if this was all a dream.

If it is, when do I get to wake up?

"No one mom, just me. Just me…"


	3. Missing

"Bye guys!" I yell walking away from Julia and Sarah. Searching through my backpack for my iPod, I stop on the same street corner I did when Zane saved me. I look around for maybe the flash of light, then stop myself. Why am I looking for him?

It's been two weeks since our argument/official meeting in my back yard. Of course me being so curious, I sit in my back yard, return to the alley way, and this corner often- trying to get a hold of him. I recalled him saying an Untouchables voice is louder than others and the need to say the ghosts name out loud to summon them- but he hasn't showed.

I'm not disappointed-

I'm just-

You know-

Okay, I'm disappointed.

Seems as if I've scared away my first ghost that I've ever communicated with.

"Zane…"

I don't know what it is about him that intrigues me-

Or if it's even him at all that is urging me to call for him-

Maybe it's just the not knowing.

I've been called an Untouchable, yet I only know one or two things about it. I want to know-

No.

I need to know more.

Sitting in class every day, all I can ever about is my new title.

Being an Untouchable.

And of course, Zane.

Where the hell is that boy?

Finally I make a decision.

I turn on my heel and head back to the school, into the library. Walking up to the counter, I prepare my question carefully for the librarian. The middle-aged women smiles, her shaky hands resting onto the counter.

"What can I do for you, young lady?"

"Uhm yes, I need uh a book about… ghosts please." I say with an unconvincing smile. The lady's smile drops and she walks off without another word. Guess I screwed that carefully-executed plan up. I turn and head back to the door when a hand grabs my shoulder. My heart strop for a moment.

"Zane?" I spin around to come face to face with the same librarian as before, holding a ton of books. She places them in my arms and points to an empty table in the fiction sections and returns to her counter wordlessly. I look from the books in my arms to the librarian and finally breathe out normally. What was I thinking? Zane can't touch me; he'd go right through me. I shake my head and take a seat, placing the books out in rows.

The titles read: Paranormal Encounters, History of Paranormal Activity, Shadows and Hoaxes of Ghosts, Halloween for Kids and a dusty small book that the cover is so torn and ripped, that it is illegible.

The Shadows and Hoaxes of Ghosts and Halloween for Kids books make me smirk and shake my head. I really did something to make that librarian a smart ass, didn't I?

I take the Paranormal Encounters book and skim through. Stopping in the middle I look up and realize something.

What exactly was I looking for?

Maybe a new way to contact Zane? Find him?

Or just learn about the Untouchables?

The earlier seems selfish, so I choose Zane.

As annoying and frustrating as he is- he wanted to and can help me.

And maybe with him being gone so long-

He might need my help.

Forty-five minutes later and the library is closing for the night. The grumpy librarian rushes me this way and that, putting my books back faster than I can protest, before both of our hands land on the small dusty book.

"I'd like to check this one out, please."

Her face becomes displeased as she marks the bar code with her scanner and hands the book to me.

"Due Friday."

Our gruff goodbyes are the only other sounds around me as I make my way down the street, as far from her as possible. I look down and continuously wipe the dust from the book, but it seems to stick no matter what I do. Giving up, I flip to the first page.

_-Spells, Chants, and Communications with the Deceased-_

Seems to be what I had been looking for.

Now I kind of regret wasting Zane and I's time on the Halloween for Kids book…

I skip through to communication and continue towards home.

The first sentence stops me in my tracks.

_-For contacting a soul you are familiar with, you must chant their name with the ferocity of an Untouchables voice.-_

An Untouchable's voice…

Well now I see Zane wasn't lying at all to me.

Since the chanting hasn't worked, I skip to a different page titles "Portals".

_-A portal can only be opened by those whom posses the powers to do so, in a place of great turmoil or abandon, with the feeling of any doubt or thought of failure erased from the mind. Only then can a portal to the Ghost Realm be opened.-_

Seems easy enough. I'm usually very confident, a graveyard would work for a place of turmoil and- I'm an Untouchable. That's got to be what 'those whom posses the powers to do so' means; an Untouchable.

Tomorrow I will open a portal to the Ghost Realm.

* * *

I read each gravestone as I walk through the empty cemetery, absent mindedly searching. I steer myself away for the headstones and to the center of the cemetery. What would I do if I found it anyway?

Zane's resting place.

I don't know where Zane's from or how he died or if he was buried or cremated- so I force myself to stop searching. Because finding his body would only upset me.

"Okay..." I mutter drawing a circle in the mud, then poor my water bottle on it. I put the book into my book bag then stare at my 'portal'.

"Like this.. And now I say what? Open Ghost Realm?"

Nothing happens.

Maybe... The ferocity of an Untouchables voice..

"Alright!" I yell pointing at the circle.

"Open The Ghost Realm, now!"

Suddenly swirling winds and beams I electricity come from above and below, the circle thee target. Slowly the circle rises from the ground into a vertical position- big enough for me to step through. Colors of blue, green and pink leak from the sides; quiet whispering words I can't make out. When the winds subside and only a few places on the ground are burned for the electricity, I peek into the portal. It looks like a mirror and shows my face to me.

"Shit did I do it wrong?"

Step inside human...

... Aren't you curious?

Voices suddenly fill my brain leaving me holding my head in agony.

"Ugh, GET OUT IF MY HEA-WOAH!"

I trip into the portal, my hand reaching for the light from the cemetery as it fades further and further away- and so do I.


	4. Punishments

"Him wants us to wake her up."

"Then wake her up, idiot!"

Him?

My memory fly's back to when Zane first said 'Him' as if it was a person's name.

_"I would never risk saving humans, that's punishable by Him. Anyway, saving humans is useless. You would all find a way to die faster than I could catch you anyway."_

Punishable by Him. So this man is in a place of great power… Urgh...

Oh wow my head is killing me...

The stomping of boots, the smell of death... I slowly open my eyes to come face to face with metal bars. I rub my eyes and look around. I'm in a... cell? Great. One foot into the Ghost Realm and I'm arrested. Now I have to rescue myself before finding Zane. The scraping of boots stops at my cell and I look up. A very tall man with beady black eyes glares down at me then turns in a huff back in the other direction.

"She's up!"

I had to do a double take when I made eye contact with him. That man was anything but a ghost. Am I even in the realm at all?

The cell across from me is vacant so I can't ask anyone there, and the whole 'prison' I suppose is surprisingly quiet. So I better make some noise, shouldn't I?

"Hey! Guards! Don't I get a trial or something?" I shout. No one responds. I slump back against the wall and curse under my breath. I get up a rattle the bars loudly.

"HEY! You better listen to me!" I hiss. The scuffing of boots and chatting silences and I try to swallow the lump forming in my throat. The two guards make their way to me and I back away from the bars.

"What do you want human?" The guard that checked on me says aggressively.

"I have a request."

The two groan in unison and I hold back my tongue from yelling at them as much as I do normally at Zane.

"I would like you to bring me to where Zane is."

Both look at each other then back to me. I hide a smirk. Now I have their attention, don't I?

"How would a human like you know of someone like _Zane_?" The guard's partner spits out. I grin at them.

"I'm not human."

* * *

"I can't believe we imprisoned an Untouchable, he's going to be so mad!"

"Please, her crime out rules her title. We just need to get her to Him, before he gets really upset."

I listen to their conversation as they drag me through a town, metal cuffs chaffing my wrists, ghosts that were now people staring at me like an alien. Just like in real life when I talk to Zane in public.

"I thought you were taking me to Zane…?" I chime in after the men exchange worries about being punished.

The two shut up and continue forward; ignoring my comment.

"So that's how it is, huh…"

I dig my feet into the ground harshly, sending them flying forward and lose their grip on me.

"See you!" I yell and turn on my heel and take off as fast as I can. The second I'm free from my captors, it seems the whole town is erupted into a frenzy of screaming and yelling- as if someone just let loose a rabid dog or something. I fly down alley ways and back roads, before I end up in front of the tallest building I can see. I'm panting and sweating, but I slip inside quietly and unseen as I maneuver behind walls and open doors.

Instinct has taken over again, just like when it brought me to Zane back at home.

"Zane…?" I whisper-yell around the long narrow hall ways. The ghost world really is just like earth- but all the ghosts get to be (in a way) alive again. Or maybe they don't know their dead.

"**An Untouchable. Interesting, isn't it Zane?**"

A deep voice says amusedly, sending chills up and down my spine. I go flat against the wall and press my ear up against it. Zane!

"**Such a wonderful coincidence. An Untouchable illegally enters the Ghost Realm, and you're imprisoned for talking to one… isn't that something!**" The voice is sarcastic, but fatally scary.

My breath hitches in my throat. Zane was imprisoned too? Or has been?

…For talking to me? Is he being tortured? Why isn't he responding?

"Yes. Amazing. Can I go now?"

I cover my mouth as not to laugh out loud. Seems just fine; same old Zane.

"**Go ahead. The door is open. But you know what you'll have to do, don't you?**"

Silence.

"**Ah. Let me spell it out for you. Sofiana shall be executed in her cell this evening; **_**by your hand**_**.**"

I stare at the door in shock, unable to process the dark voices threatening command to Zane.

"I won't do it."

"**Then you shall take in her place in ****HELL.**"

"No!" I barge in, the wooden doors slamming hard against the walls. The walls.

They were covered in blood.

The room is filled with people, advisors I assume, all along the sides of the room, with a dark-haired boy in the middle facing a chair that faces away from them all. The dark boy looks to me, shining blue eyes filled with recognition.

"Zane, don't do this…" I say, sounding weaker than before and taking a small step towards him. To my surprise, Zane comes and pulls me into a hug.

I'm… actually touching him. My hands rest on his chest as I look up at him, somewhat amazed. But he looks less then pleased to see me.

"I knew it was you that fell through a stupid portal, you klutz."

I glare at him and let my hands drop to my sides.

"I didn't fall into the portal... I made it." I say proudly. Zane raises a brow.

"Why…?"

"To save you of course!"

"I'm just fine. I think the real reason is because you missed me. Right?" His smirk returns and I shake my head turning red.

"You were imprisoned!"

"Um -I still am. You're a horrible rescuer. First time?"

"Shut up!" I say hitting him. But our reunion is short-lived.

"_**Sofianna Anne Hayes**_**!**" The dark voice roars, engulfing the room in darkness except for Zane and I. Zane steps in front of me.

"**Knight, move out of the way.**" Blood-red eyes appear in the darkness and the feeling of hands on my neck over whelms me; and I start to choke. Zane looks at me then swipes a fist at the figure.

"Stop! Don't kill her just yet!"

Just yet?

I fall to my knees holding my throat, wheezing and coughs- air escaping my grasp. My vision is blurry and my body is becoming numb. I'm dying.

"STOP!"

The bright light emits from Zane and burns the darkness, making it retreat back into one lone figure. Air returns to my lung and I breathe in and out quickly. Before the man can fight back against Zane, Zane puts up his hands in defense.

"I'll strike you a deal, okay? If we can complete the soul exchange and return the souls she released back to the Ghost Realm, she gets to live."

The dark mass of energy seems to consider the deal and disappears, returning right in front of Zane.

Zane never flinches.

A sharp-toothed smile emerges from the darkness, along with the blood red eyes.

"**Sure, Zane. Why not? I've never seen you act like this before, it amuses me. Though, I don't really see the point for you, it'd be much **_**easier**__**for us to both just kill her now **__**wouldn't it**_**?**"

Zane grabs my arm and roughly pulls me from the floor, leaving me hobbling to fully regain my posture.

"No one is to touch her but me. Send out the order, Him."

I make eye contact with the silhouette's red ones. This is Him?

"**Of course. But here's a parting gift.**"

With a wave of his hand, I lose consciousness, with only the sound of his last words to me ringing in my head.

_**-"Good luck."-**_


	5. Partnership

I jump up from my bed, covered in a cold sweat and look around wildly. Was it a dream?

I look at my nightstand to read the clock, but all I can do is stare at the dusty brown book tossed there.

No.

It was real.

I look down and see I'm still dressed in my school clothes and throw my blanket off to change.

"Sofi?"

I hold back a scream as I almost step onto my brother, who chose to sleep on the floor in my room.

"AJ!" I whisper, leaning down to his side.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah. Can I stay here?"

"Sure. I'll be right back though, I'm going to go get into my pjs."

"Okay."

I watch as AJ closes his eyes and wafts back to sleep as I collect my things and leave the room quietly. Closing the door silently, I turn only to find Zane staring back at me. I cover my mouth and calm my scream down to a squeak. Jesus, between Him, Zane and AJ- I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days.

"Hey Sof." He says with a grin.

"What do you want?" I whisper, walking past him.

"I need to talk to you." His voice rings out around the house, filling it with a musical sound.

"Lemme guess, I've seen too much? You've got to kill me?"

"Just the opposite."

Zane lays on my couch comfortably, looking up at me. I sigh and put my cloths down on the table and cross my arms galring at him.

"You know, you're a criminal too, not just me. Breaking and entering mister."

"Not as bad as releasing half the Ghost Realm population in to the human world through a make-shift portal."

My mouth drops and I fall back into my chair.

"H-Half?"

"Half."

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it. Quiz me."

"Names of the other Untouchables?"

"Kylia, Najik, Jolianne, Tambin, Carson, and me. There are seven of us worldwide."

"Very good. How to do a soul exchange?"

"Find out how the person died, tell them, and release them with spell book." I say, holding up the dusty brown book. Zane nods and grins.

"If you're this good at studying, I want to see your grades."

"Keep going!" I say irritably, rubbing my eyes.

"Alright, um… What am I?"

I squint at him, resting my head on my hand, supported by my elbow on the arm of the chair.

"A ghost?"

Zane wags his finger at me and stands up.

"Trick question. I haven't taught you this part yet. As you saw, the person I was talking to was 'Him'. The ruler of the Ghost Realm. And I am one of his Knights. I save Untouchables so they can't kill themselves and escape their fate. Just like how I saved you... except you were just being ditsy, not committing suicide…"

"I'm too tired to yell at you." I say through a yawn. Zane nods and peeks out the window.

"I'll be going then. You should get rest; we have a lot of work ahead of us." He turns and is about to phase through the wall when I blurt out one word.

"Wait-"My hand reaches for him like it did back then. Zane turns and looks at my hand then back up to my face. Blue orbs curiously searching my face.

"What, you want me to tuck you in?"

I sigh and drop my hand.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea. You'd probably just annoy the crap out of me."

"What? Tell me!"

"Nope!" I turn on my heel and head back in the direct of my room, when an unseen force pulls me back and into the wall.

"Ow! What the-"

"Tell me."

Zane is just inches from my face, his power keeping me pinned. I blink, wide awake.

"I just wanted to know if you'd come to school with me… just in case Him sent something after me or something like.. that…"

To get lost in someone's eyes is a complete understatement. I'm more like hypnotized.

Zane lets me go and my body slumps against the wall.

"I was going to anyway." With a smirk tossed over his shoulder, Zane disappears.

I breathe out and close my eyes.

Finally alone.

* * *

With only 4 hours of sleep under my belt, along with however many hours I slept in my cell back in the Ghost Realm, I feel ready to drop dead at any moment. Approaching my school, I look around wondering if Zane had other important business to attend to now that he's on the Most Wanted list with me.

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispers in my ear. I feel like I jump 50 ft in the air, but maybe that's another understatement. Zane's laugh only makes me angrier as I wave the air, as if I could blow him away.

"Don't do that! God, you are good at sneaking up on people..."

"I'm virtually undetectable~ " Zane responds grinning, running a hand through a stranger passing by. The stranger shivers for a moment, then continues on and Zane gets kicks out of that too.

"You laugh a lot you know that…" I say looking away from his smiles and walking through the doors into the school. He follows behind me.

"That a bad thing?" He says with a frown. I stare at him. I've had yet to see a frown upon that handsome face.

"Um, no. Just forget about it, okay? Keep smiling and stuff…" I look away from Zane and focus on dodging students in the hallway.

During first, second and third periods- Zane has gone to lengths to make me laugh.

Moving the teachers chalk into the oddest places, messing with students hair and bags, spit-balling the bitchy substitute. He's making it unbearable to concentrate.

During lunch, I meet up with him again.

"Zane, I think you should guard the outside of the school instead…"

"Why? Getting tired of my company already?"

I roll my eyes.

"You're too much of a distraction."

"Why, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Zane flips his hair and bats his eye lashes at me and I burst out in laughter.

"Please, don't flatter yourself."

"Aw Princess-"

"I said don't call me that!" I hiss at him. Eyes from passing students look me up and down, watching my every movement with a bit of fear. I sigh in frustration and Zane happily floats around me.

"You look pretty crazy yelling at the air, you know. You shouldn't do that." He says slyly. I wave him away.

"Look. Go bother someone else for the day, why don't you?"

"Aw Sofi, I'm hurt. This love-hate relationship is so unrewarding for me…"

"Stop with that!"

The bell rings behind me and I give him a look.

"I'll be outside then." The frown has returned. And I caused it.

Then he disappears.

* * *

"Sofi? You seem… out of sorts. AJ causing trouble?" Julia asks, waving a hand in front of me. I jump from my desk in surprise, and the loud noise silences the chatty class and has them all stare at me weirdly.

I give an embarrassed smile and sit down quietly again.

"No, no. I'm fine Jules. No worries." I say unconvincingly. But Julia just nods, knowing she won't get a word out of me unless I'm willing to spill.

"No, something's diffidently wrong… Is it a boy?" Sarah prys. I almost laugh because- to tell the truth- it _is _a boy. A dead one though. And he's pacing the school grounds right now, protecting me. So I decide to humor her.

"Yes, actually. It is."

"Hope he's not more handsome then me."

Speak of the Devil-

Zane sits on the desk in front of me which is unoccupied and leans back comfortably. I shoot him a look like, 'Shouldn't you be outside?' and he just grins.

"Your friends seem nice."

"It is? WHO? TELL ME NOW!" Sarah yells, shaking me by my shoulders. I struggle to get the words out of my mouth.

"He- Doesn't- Go- To- Our- SCHOOL!" I say, stopping her from shaking me anymore.

"Aw, that sucks! So? Is he cute? Hmm?" She says, elbowing me with a sly grin on her face. Zane laughs and leans forward.

"Yeah, is he?" He adds onto Sarah's question. Julia smiles and listens too.

"Well… he's annoying for the most part. Very talkative. Gives me all these rules and things I should do and can't do- Follows me around a lot, teases me and calls me Princess or Your Highness when we argue.."

Zane talks over me as I talk to the two girls.

"She's cool and all, but very ditsy, calls me over a lot because she asks so many questions, completely clueless about most things- yells at me if my eyes 'wander'-"

"Hey!" I yell at him laughing, turning from my friends. Zane grins.

"I like her smile though."

My cheeks start to heat up as I try to play off his compliment as just something to make his outrageous insults hurt less. So I add my own as well.

"I like his eyes though." I say smiling a little.

Bright blue, gorgeous orbs that reflect the sea itself. Maybe that's why I let him talk so much. Just to see his eyes.

"Are you still talking to us?" Julia says incredulously, looking in Zane's direction, then scanning that side of the room. I cover my mouth. Oops.

"That's my cue."

Zane disappears in a second and I'm left with the aftermath of explaining why I was laughing and yelling at air again.

I growl in frustration.

"Dumb ghost…" I mutter.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing!"


	6. Nectars

"You've been coming to school with me for a while now, I don't see any threats."

I tighten the straps of my book bag on my back- loose, tight, loose, and tight- as Zane walks me to first period.

"No threats? Are you kidding me? They're everywhere. You just don't get to see their pretty faces because my aura scares them away."

I watch him cross his arms and raise a brow at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle myself, Mom. You can go back to knitting okay?" I say with a smirk. Zane tries not to encourage me, but I can see he's holding back a smile.

"I'm serious Sofi, without me here you'd be toast. Him has sent Nectars after you. They are pretty easy to keep away though, so this is diffidently not the worst to come."

I stop and slip into an empty classroom to talk some more, my interest peaked.

"Nectars?"

"Tiny ghouls and ghosts that rummage for scraps in the underworld. Weak- but don't be fooled. They're the most persuasive creatures in the universe. They could convince you to kill." A serious expression has formed on Zane's face and suddenly I feel as if I'm a child being scolded.

"Tiny. Sounds like nothing dangerous." I pull the door open and prepare to leave when Zane shuts it firmly.

"You're missing the point. Didn't you hear what I said? If I wasn't with you, you could kill yourself or your loved ones-"

My temper spikes for some reason.

"Will you stop telling me what to do? I get it, okay?" I pull the door open and leave, without looking back.

"Just leave me alone, Zane!"

And he does.

* * *

My day goes pretty shitty without Zane.

"He really wasn't kidding…" I mutter.

Tiny ghosts and ghouls circle me endlessly, pulling my hair, tugging on my shirt. I end up swatting them like flies, but they never seem to leave me.

_**Hit them…**_

_**Throw it…**_

_**Make them cry….**_

"This sucks!" In 2nd period gym, I slam the basket ball down on the court, injuring two girls and remove myself to the empty solitude of the girl's locker room. But the ghosts are relentless and I growl at them in frustration.

"Zane will get you guys all taken down- Zane!"

As much as I call, he never makes an appearance. Maybe I upset him.

The guilt haunts me as I fought my way through 3rd period Math, excusing myself 2 times to brush off the pests in the bathroom.

But they aren't tangible.

So I can only watch them pull my hair and poke and prod.

3rd period science is when I usually sleep, but today I wasn't given the pleasure. Still nothing from Zane.

"Miss Hayes, are you paying attention?" shouts and I sit up straight.

_**We've always hated him, haven't we?...**_

_**Why don't we get him put down… For good.**_

I cover my ears and put my head down, earning a detention.

4th period, I was ready to go insane- English teaching ranting, the whispering in my ears, the insistent tapping of Jessy Noel's foot on the ground.

Where's my knight in shining armor?

Tap tap tap!

"Will you STOP already?" I scream.

The perplexed stares I receive make me shrink in my seat and I run out of the room and down the hall.

I wait for the next bell.

* * *

Now here I am, making it to 5th period lunch.

Scanning the room, I conclude Zane isn't here either. Should I check the roof? No- he'd probably make fun of me for worrying…

I sit at my table in deep thought and Alexis seems to notice.

"Miss someone?" She inquires, tilting her head at me.

It may have been a guess on her part, but she knows by my face that she's hit the bull's eye.

"Not miss…. Uhm.. To be not used to not having someone around..?"

"That's what miss means."

"Don't haggle with me Ali, I'll attack."

I say it in a huff, but she knows I'm all talk and playing with her. She drops it though, and for that I'm grateful.

"I think I need some air, I'll be outside ok?" I jump up, making my way to the doors when the tiny pests decide to have some fun. Before I can stop them, they trip me- just in time to slam straight into Skylar Beck and her tuna casserole.

The cafeteria is in a stunned silence and the whimpering of Skylar at her clothes is the loudest noise.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"You were just, what? I'd really like to hear it, Hayes! This dress is GUCCI!"

I get myself up and brush off my own tuna-covered-clothes and look at her red face.

"I just tripped. It happens."

I just want Zane.

"Only to freaks like you! You were probably too busy talking to yourself to notice me. Well let me give you a reality check Sophia-"

"Sofiana-"

"Whatever! This isn't your little fantasy world, you weirdo! So go be a loser somewhere else!"

Laughter flares and 'oooohs' triumph around the room and Skylars tantrum ignites the wild fires of claps. I feel Alexis seething in the background.

They laugh because I'm different.

"Why don't we put her in her place?"

Skylar picks up her iced coffee and looks me straight in the eye with her sickening smile. And dumps it on my head.

Then all hell breaks loose.

Sarah must have showed up at some time, because she's a blur in my eye tackling Skylar to the floor, the crowd is gathering and Alexis is yelling, but I can only do two things.

Run.

Run and cry.

* * *

For hours I cry, in that tree. It's where I always go to grieve.

Though I can never get down on my own.

When I was little, after my dad died, I would come to this old oak tree by the river and watch the fish and the deer go about their business. The birds would continue on on the branches near me, as if I wasn't even there. I blended in here. But anywhere else out there- out there with them- I feel out of place.

I am different.

I am a freak.

"Sofiana?"

I blink rapidly and look down only to see those blue orbs staring up at me. I wipe my face roughly and my hoarse voice comes out shakily.

"Where were you?"

I'm confused after the question comes out. I was trying to go for 'GO away' or maybe 'You left me!'. Not 'Where were you?'...

I mean, I was the one who left him, wasn't I/

"I was here...in the ghost realm. I was preparing some things for your first soul exchange. How are you here?"

I glare down at him. I'm not in the mood for jokes. He blinks up at me and starts climbing the tree.

"I'm serious. This place is a spiritual plateau. That means it is in the real world and the ghost realm. It's equal land distributed by time of day. It's night time so you're in the ghost realm." He explains. I put my head back in my lap.

"Great, I don't care."

"I do though."

I lift my head and there he is, touching my cheek, sitting right next to me. I really am in the ghost realm.

Zane wipes a tear away and raises a brow.

"Crying huh?"

"I- I was not! I was..."

"-Crying. What happened?"

Trying to recall my story seems pointless, but I try to explain to him. Though ultimately, it comes out as whimpers and hiccups threatening sobs.

"I just- I'm always so weird distracted by ghosts and scared by them- jumping at nothing and now I talk to them- I'm a freak!"

I cover my face and cry.

Really loudly.

I'm guessing Zane wants to escape from comforting the freak of nature and I try to turn off the waterfalls but they keep coming.

"You're not a freak." His calm demeanor make me want to push him out of the tree and hug him at the same time. I peek at him from my behind my hands.

"What do u know, dumb ghost..."

Defense.

"Not a lot- but enough to know what kind of person Sofiana Hayes is. She's got a funny laugh, a adventurous personality and a special gift most humans don't understand."

Offense.

I uncover my face and look at him.

"But she's also got a friend named Zane who in fact, does understand it. And encourages it. I'm sorry how I've been pushing you around lately…"

"I'm sorry too…" I say quietly.

Zane's been looking at the sky as he talks and now we make eye contact; and the grin returns.

"Your face is pretty puffy."

"Yeah well, your face is pretty ugly."

"Ouch, hahaha. That one's going to need some ice."

I open my arms to him.

"Take me down."

Zane raises a brow.

"You climb up trees you know you can't get down from?"

My cheeks start to burn as I respond looking away.

"This place means a lot to me, it's all I know-"

"Alright, no more sob stories please."

Then Zane hugs me.

And it's so warm and cuddly, that I almost feel myself doze off for a second. He tightens his grip as he carries me down and to the ground again.

"You give really nice hugs." I blurt out. Wow, some flirt I am.

Zane blinks and laughs.

"Thanks. Don't think I've heard that one yet."

Then I must be the first girl he's ever hugged.

And the luckiest in the realm.


	7. Soul Exchange

"Alright, time to start your soul exchanges. Remember, only look for ghosts disturbing the living or just weak ones in general. You'd be screwed if you ran into a strong one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, glancing up from my laptop. Zane lounges on the floor with my husky, Prince, and grins at me.

"Nothing."

"Are you saying girls are weak or something? Or is this another jab at the human race?"

"Human race. Girls can be very powerful." He responds, putting his hands up in defense.

"Kylia and Jolianne scare you?" I ask, remembering the two other female untouchables. Zane's face changes for a split second, so quickly I'm second guessing I ever saw it change at all.

"Nah, they're mean like you." He says to cover his emotion up. Zane stands and Prince and him make eye contact.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I watch Zane closely as he leads me all over town, showing me what not to do, which souls are dangerous or not. After crying in front of Zane, I feel a bit awkward around him.

But I still ask a lot of questions.

"Why don't we just go to the Ghost Realm and find some ghosts?" I whine after a while of searching.

"No, no you've already been there too many times before." Zane mutters looking around.

I tilt my head to the side and skip to catch up with him.

"So?"

"If a human visits the ghost realm too much, their soul will become trapped there. And your body would be trapped here."

...Gulp.

"I'd become... A vegetable?"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Zane tosses a grin over his shoulder and I smile.

"So Sofi- I was wondering-"

Screaming and the stomping of feet distracts us both and we watch as a small crowd forms down the street. I grab one man walking quickly past us.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

"There's…There's-Mass suicides on 5th Avenue!" He yelps, stumbling over his words.

"Possession. That means there's a puppet master too. Let's go." Zane says shooting forward.

I try my hand at keeping up with Zane, but he's really letting loose his speed in the air.

"Go through the front and I'll fly up, meet you at the top!"

I watch him shoot up to the roof and I push and shove through the crowd.

"'Cuse me, pardon me- going to put the bad spirit in the ghost realm, people!"

I slip under the police tapes and can only stare from the front of the crowd.

Blood and lifeless bodies.

"Hey, little girl- you can't be here-"

I look to the approaching police men trying to keep the crowd back and make a break for the door.

"Sorry!"

Man, Zane is going to get me arrested one of these days.

I try the first elevator I see, but it seems that the powers been cut. Or drained perhaps.

So I run up almost 5 flights of stairs before I wither to the ground panting.

"That's it. Someone should've mentioned this job involved athletic skills..." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"**Are you tired, **_**Untouchable?**_"

The lights in the hallway dim and flicker and I jump up.

"Time to go back to the Ghost Realm buddy!" I yell, looking around.

Adrenaline.

Thrill.

I think I kind of like this-

A blast of darkness shoves me back into the wall and I gasp holding my chest.

Powerful.

Nevermind. I take that back. This is a lot harder than I thought.

Something drags me across the hallways floor as I fade in and out of consciousness.

Defeated this fast, I diffidently can't do this….

The lights are gone now, just darkness.

"Sophia, fight it!"

Zane?...

"Sophie, c'mon get up!"

Who is that boy talking to, huh?

"Thats... Not my name..." I blink my eyes open and ignore the headache. I look down only to see the pavement below drenched with blood. I jump away from the ledge and look around wildly, only to notice the tight grip of two brain washed suicides holding me in place.

Zane sits on the edge of the roof, a bind on his hands, looking pretty smug.

"I know that's not your name."

I hope my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"Zane? What the hell do you think you're doing? Get us out of this!"

"Oh, so now I'm the one with the thousand soul debt?"

I want to say more, but the darkness from before appears in ghost form.

A giant black mass with white eyes grins at me.

"**I not only get to kill some innocents today, but the famous new Untouchable and her Knight? **_**Fabulous**_."

He walks over to Zane and pushes him of the ledge, and to the streets below.

"ZANE!" I scream and lurch forward, breaking my captor's grips.

"**Too late**."

I seethe and grind my teeth and stomp towards the ghost.

"You, you committed suicide didn't you? Now you take out your eternal sufferings on these people- Pathetic!"

I rip my spell book out from my back pocket.

"_Return to the Ghost Realm evil spirit, for the world of the living shall never fall to the bad, may_-"

"**STOP, NO!**"

"-_MAY YOU PERISH IN THE FLAMES FROM WICH YOU WERE BROUGHT_!"

The winds are back and when the portal sucks him in, the spirits of the innocent killed are released, and float towards the clouds. I close the spell book and the portal follows after.

"What... Where are we?"

"A rooftop? We were in the coffee shop..."

I turn and see that my former enemies are now back to their normal selves. I run to the edge and look around at the ground below.

"Zane?... ZANE!"

He's nowhere in sight. I slump against the ground and put my head in my hands.

"I should've been quicker... I could've-"

"What, saved me?"

I look up only to see that idiots smirk once more looking down on me. I try to make sense of the situation.

"What- How-"

"You do know I'm already dead, right?"

There go the cheeks again-

"Oh I hate you SO much right now." I get up on my feet again and turn away from him, arms crossed.

"Awwww, you were worried-"

"I was not!" I yell, stomping towards the rooftop door. Zane comes around so he's in of front me again and grins.

"I'm proud of you. Happy first soul exchange!"

I look away and back down to the police tapes.

"Whatever…"

"All you needed was a little push. That's where I come in. And trust me, it gets harder- this ghost was stupid enough to try to kill another ghost. Think of this as level one kiddo." Zane explains, leading me down the flights of stairs.

Zane will always protect me, it seems…

…Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"Ready for level two?" He asks, his face searching for fear. I grin and race past him.

"Don't wait up!"


	8. Jolianne

"I did a soul exchange, I did a soul exchange-"

I twirl a few more times then proceed I skip around the park again. I peek only to see my ghost partner shaking his head.

"You such a little girl." Zane snickers, smirking at me. I stick my tongue out at him, which I figure isn't helping my case, and snap back at him.

"Just let me be happy, okay? This was my first soul exchange. And it was oh so successful!" I say, my frown turning back into a grin.

"I'm so happy!" I say with a big smile and do another twirl. And it's true- it's like a weights been lifted from my shoulders- only 999,999 more weights to go...

Zane smiles back and I stop and stare behind him.

"What?" He asks, turning his head.

"Zane? Shouldn't you be haunting a village or something?"

The girl wears a short black dress, and has glowing hazel eyes with straight blonde hair to her shoulders. Zane shakes his head and grins at her.

A grin only I used to receive.

"Jolianne. Guess you heard about Sofiana, huh? Tell me- am I in the ghost realm news as well? I mean, I am the trainer after all."

Jolianne grins back and walks around him.

"I could only figure it was you. The other knights are just so incompetent. And no Untouchable has done a soul exchange that fast without training..."

I look down to my shoes.

Kind of feel like the third wheel in this conversation...

"Don't, I was getting to you." She snaps in my direction. I jump and my eyes widen and I look to Zane.

"It's okay Sof. This is Jolianne, one of the Untouchables. She can uh.. Read minds."

His look tells me he forgot I mention this. No freakin duh, man!

"So this is the Ghost Realms biggest enemy? Just a girl. A stupid one too. Why would you try to save a trained knight?"

"Jolianne, leave her be." Zane says, standing up.

I blink and try to get words out, the feeling of guilt coming on.

"I was just trying to help-"

"Do you know how much trouble you've cause him?" Jolianne yells her face all red.

"Now he'll never escape Him!"

"That's ENOUGH!"

Zane trusts an arm through Jolianne and she faints immediately, falling to the ground.

I stare at him and my words come out just above a whisper.

"Is it true?"

A look of distraught crosses Zane's face and a pang of sobs threatens to come out.

"It's not your fault Sofi."

"IS IT TRUE?" I yell, tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes." Zane says quietly, regret crossing his face as he looks at an unconscious Jolianne on the ground.

I take off running, running to anywhere but there.

I can't face the fact I've doomed my friend to an eternity of Him.

Limbo.

* * *

"I knew you'd be here."

I don't respond but twitch as I feel him touch my arm.

"Sofiana. You going to talk to me?" I feel the branch shift as he sits next to me. My silence continues.

"I'm sorry- Jolianne is too protective over me. And she said too much..."

Well, I know everything now, don't I?

"Jolianne was in love with me."

I blink and come out of my cocoon-like structure of my jacket over my head and look at him.

Zane smiles.

"I'm not kidding. She confessed to me. I met her when I'd just become a knight, and she somehow got to liking me..."

Zane looks to the lake and then back to me. He takes a leaf from my hair and looks at it as he continues.

"But feelings weren't mutual and a mortal can't fall in love with a ghost, you know? So she was devastated. Hadn't seen her since then... Since today. And I guess she still cares enough about me to start attacking any girl she sees with me. So don't take it to heart, okay?"

I look at Zane then to my shoes.

What would it be like, to fall in love with someone you could never have?...

Jolianne had a lot of trauma and built up emotion when she yelled at me. A girl with a broken heart.

"Is that why you acted weird when I asked if you were afraid of Jolianne and Kylia?" I ask, looking at him. He nods back and finally tosses the leaf.

"Were you jealous?"

The question is out of nowhere. So I'm caught off guard.

"What? Ye- No, wait what?"

"Just checking." His smirk aggravates and I turn away.

"Just playing, Sof."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now will you come down from this god forsaken tree? It's hard enough to climb up, an extra load on my back never helps." He teases, offering a hand. I sigh and take it and pull him towards me as I steal a hug.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say- for what I've done.

"It's nothing, Princess."

Strong arms pick me up and I whack Zane on the head.

"OW!"

"Don't call me that, you dumb ghost! HEY, WATCH THOSE HANDS- HAHAhahaha DON'T TICKLE ME AGHH!"

* * *

"So…now what? Are you gunna be all awkward now?" Zane says, walking me away from the lake, still in the ghost realm. I sigh.

"No..Just…warn me before any of your past lovers shows up again." I say, looking away. Zane laughs.

"She is not one of my 'past lovers'. Are you jealous Sofi? Hmm?"

Ouch. Might've hit the nail on the head there.

"Absolutely not. She just can't interfere with our work, right? So don't let her." I say glaring back at him, my voice sharp. I see hurt flicker on Zane's face and I stumble on my words, putting my hands up.

"Wait- I didn't mean to-"

My feet seem to catch and stumble too, because I trip over myself. My reflexives kick in and I reach out for Zane unconsciously.

"Gees, you are clumsy."

Zane slips an arm around my waist and pulls me to his chest, the blue eyes only inches from my green ones.

"You should watch where you're going."

Mesmerized, I try to answer back, but only mumbling ensues.

"Sofi..?"

Body heats meshing, eyes in a dead lock, breath hitched- heart racing-

I can't help myself from getting closer. I lean in and my eyes fall half lidded before I-

I fall onto my butt on the rough dry ground. I shake myself back awake and aware of my surroundings and growl up at Zane.

"What the hell man? That hurt!"

Zane puts his hands up and shrugs. He looks a little distraught himself.

"Sorry. You surprised me. C'mon, we're wasting time." He says, then starts going on ahead and crosses the spiritual plains line back into the realm of the living. Back into a ghost- and he's acting as if nothing just happened, when something certainly did.

I get up and brush my pants off and follow behind him, my face turning red.

Why did I yell at him? I was the one instigating something. What was I going to do, anyway?

Didn't we just talk about how a mortal can't…

I hold my hand to heart and feel it racing and close my eyes.

It can't be.


	9. Drake

Light catches through a crack in the curtains, shining right on my eyes and I cringe. What time...

I pick up my alarm clock and hold it up to block the sun.

11:14 am

"What? I'm going to be late!"

I throw the clock across the room and jump from bed, I can already hear Prince clawing at the door.

"Oh damn, I have to walk him... AJ! Can you walk Prince?" I yell pulling on my jeans.

"Not my turn!" I hear my brother holler back. That little...

I make it just in time to the cafe, Prince doing most of the work of pulling me there.

I take a seat on the curb, petting his fur, and check my watch again.

"This seat taken?"

"Oh no, I'm just-" I look up and grin. Familiar deep brown eyes stare back at me.

"Drake.! Long time no see! I see the science regents have really been keeping you, huh?" Drake offers his hand and I take it, standing up straight.

"How do you figure? The cancellations to baby sit AJ or the bags under my eyes?" He responds, scratching Prince behind the ears. I laugh and cover my mouth instantly.

"Sorry, sorry. It's been cruel on my side too, trust me. I should be inviting you to hang out more, not babysit..."

"Babysitting or not, I take my chances to see the girl next door once in a while." Drake ties Prince up and takes my hand and begins to pull me to the cafe.

"So this is why you called? To have lunch?" I asked, bewildered he didn't just come to the house. Drake looks at me and shakes his head.

"Of course not, are you stupid? This is breakfast. You just woke up."

I try to keep a poker face and Drake laughs.

"I've been up since 8."

"Your shirts on backwards, genius."

Damnit, he's good.

* * *

I laugh so hard I bang the table a little with my fist.

"You- You did NOT say that!" I say between laughs. Drake gives me a knowing look and I lose it.

"You are a horrible personnnn!"

"I felt like it needed to be said," He says, nonchalantly waving his hand.

A couple in a booth just a few rows down from Drake and I burst out into a cursing war, but I try to ignore their fight.

I shake my head at Drake, disapproving of his actions and look up as the waiter puts down my soda.

"Thank you, can I have a straw please?" I say politely. The waiter grunts at me and mumbles a response.

"Get it yourself."

I blink in surprise and Drake furrows his brows together.

"What's his problem?..."

"I don't-"

I'm about to say more when I spot Zane appear, sitting on top of Drake's booth seat.

"You ditched me this morning." He immediately says.

"And why did you let this guy tie up Prince out there? Guys who are cruel to animals usually don't get the girl, I thought."

I glare at him.

"I said I wanted the day off, remember?" I say, pointing back at him.

I really do need a day off from… all that had happened. Including Zane and Jolianne. Drake looks around with a confused expression then back to me and I regret not ignoring Zane.

"Are you talking to me?"

My face burns a little and I excuse myself quickly.

"Restroom, be right back!"

I hold Zane with a glare, my way of saying 'Walk with me before I kill you'. Once I check all the stalls in the bathroom, I turn to Zane, ready to reprimand him.

"This is a ladies room…"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Jolianne left town, she just came to see me for a bit." He squeezes in before I say anything more. I cross my arms.

"Good for you two, hope she had a wonderful visit." Once the venomous words are spat, I regret them. But the _jealousy_ is real. And wants to break out. Zane crosses his arms as well, but just stares, willing me to get all I need to say out. And that's all I need to explain.

"I just- I'm confused right now, is all. I'm sorry I'm being so snappy with you and stuff.. I feel pressured by this Untouchable title and catching ghosts or whatever… so today I was just pretending to try to feel normal again, that's why I didn't want to see you or her- and she wasn't very nice to me anyway so…"

"I get it Sof. It's fine." His face reflects the very essence of calm, which I can't get over because I feel so mad for some reason and it's not affecting him one bit.

"And that boy- That's Drake. My neighbor, and a good friend- Nothing more, okay?"

"Alright."

"You're okay with that?"

"Perfectly."

I hold my head in my hands and fall to the floor.

"I feel so-"

_**Angry? Frustrated? Irritated?**_

I look to Zane, who has taken a seat beside me, peeking under my messy hair to see my face. I shake my head at him.

"When were you going to tell me that there's an evil spirit here?"

"After you embarrassed yourself in front of that guy." Zane's grin sparkles in the light.

"Jerk."

"Two-timer."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smile and get up.

"Soul exchange time, huh?" I ask, pulling my spell book from my purse. Zane raises a brow and I look away as I make my way to the door.

"Just in case."

"Sureee."

I open the door and Zane bursts out laughing.

The whole restaurant is in chaos.

Men tumbling around on the floor at each other's throats, women pulling each other's hair, dishes and plates being used as missiles- launching themselves across the room hitting everyone, making everyone madder.

I duck down just in time to dodge a full plate of lasagna and Zane only cackles louder as the plate moves through him and smashes into the wall.

"You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?" I yell over the commotion. Zane shrugs, trying to stop laughing and failing.

"It tickles."

"You're a ghost though!"

"Thanks Lieutenant Obvious, you've been promoted from Captain congrats."

"ZANE-"

Time stops. Literally, it stops.

The dishes stop mid-air, their precious cargo still holding on, forks and knives missing people by inches- no, - seconds.

I look at Zane and he's in the same position.

"What just happened…"

Suddenly, Zane springs to life. Ergh… as alive as he can be.

"BOO!" He yells, jumping at me. I scream and swipe my hands through him, making him laugh in response.

"You suck, you know that?" I say, turning away.

"Sof-"

"**You two, stop already! I stopped time and yet you move- still bickering, yet not caused by me- I am intrigued.**"

Zane and I look over only to see the spirit…possessing Drake.

"DRAKE!" I run forward, but I'm unable to move any further forward, as the energy of the possession is protecting the spirit.

I slowly bring my spell book up to read, but suddenly the spirit lunges, a shot of energy capturing the book and sending Zane and I flying into the walls on opposite sides of the room. I cringe and groan, holding my stomach.

"No worries, Sof you're okay." Zane's voice is prominent in the silence.

"Then why do I feel like shit?" I get up and trudge towards Drake.

"Give me the book back. _Now._"

Drake… No, it's the spirit really- It tilts its head to the side curiously and holds the book above itself.

"**What are you? A spirit as well?**"

I glance at Zane across the room, but by the time we make eye contact he already knows my plan. I look back to the spirit and shake my head.

"100% human… I think."

"**You are, unsure?**"

I smile.

"How can I be? Shouldn't you know what I am, anyway? You seem so smart. Controlling people with _rage _ as your fuel. Very sad."

The spirit twists Drakes head all the way around and tilts from side to side and I cover my mouth, turning my scream into a croak and the tears are quick down my cheeks.

"**Aren't you angry I'm hurting your friend, then?**"

He's okay. He's okay. Sofiana, focus. Drake will be ok. He'll be ok. Just don't look, don't look. I stare at a corner of the room behind the spirit and drop my hand from covering my mouth.

"Anger is a useless feature of human expression. It's used to hurt and kill others, and destroy lives…"

"**What about **_**fear**_?"

I mistakenly look back to the spirit and start screaming at he rips through my friend's life-less corpse.

"ZANE! ZANE!"

I close my eyes and cover my face.

"It's not real, it's not real!"

Listen for the voice.

The voice of reason.

The voice inside my head.

"IT'S AN ILLUSION, SOFIANA! WAKE UP!" My eyes shoot open and I'm staring at Zane and I jump to hug him, only to fall through again. He slumps against the ground and sighs in relief.

"You're okay…"

I look at my hands, sad they didn't touch him.

"Look, I subdued him- at least I thought I did. You totally clonked out after he told us to shut up. " He says, pointing to the spirit. A mass of black energy again, floating constantly in the same spot, Zane's energy surrounding it. The blackness reminds me of Him.

"_Return to the Ghost Realm evil spirit, for the world of the living shall never fall to the bad, may you perish in the flames from which you were brought_!"

When the spirit is gone, I realize it really was an illusion I saw.

"But- I thought he was in-" I look to the booth I shared with Drake, only to see everyone and him included, waking up and looking around.

"Time's moving again. Good job, rookie."

I look from Zane to Drake, then take a full sprint for Drake and tackle him to the ground.

"S-Sofi?"

I hug him tight, happy my friends alive after all- and I hug him as if he were someone else.


	10. Short: Valentine's Day

"What's with all the couples?" Zane inquires, floating next to me. I look at him with an expression of are-you-kidding-me.

"What?"

"It's Valentine's Day, you dolt! Could the decorations on every street corner be any more obvious?"

"I don't keep track of stupid holidays."

"Stupid. Humph." I turn from him and start in the other direction. I feel him follow me.

"What? You like Valentine's Day? You don't look to be madly in love with anyone."

My cheeks start burning and I hide my face in my hands.

"Just- Never mind, okay?" I say frustratedly dodging another couple on the street.

"Sofi..hmm..."

I turn to respond to my name being called, but Zane is already gone. Great, I've pissed off my knight in shining armor.

Nectars emerge from their hiding places and circle me as I try to wave them away.

"Stupid Zane... He probably had girls drooling over him when he was alive. Alone on Valentine's Day. He doesn't get girls..." I conclude, shaking my head.

"Sofi's home, Mom!" AJ's voice pipes up as I take a step through the front door.

"Where have you been, Miss Sofiana Anne?"

I toss my back pack to the side and lean against the wall rolling my eyes.

"I was with Zane, mom."

"How come I never get to meet this boy?"

"He's shy!" I yell, running to my room.

It's funny how much my parents ask about Zane. It's creepy how much I know too.

Birthdays April 17th, favorite color is red- not bright red, but the red from the sunset- he loves ramen, is an official Knight of Him in the ghost realm and apparently a great swordsman, his eyes twinkle when he laughs and shine when he smiles-

Okay so yes, I know a lot.

I close my door to some peace and quiet. Maybe I'll catch a break here and listen to some music; think of a way to apologize to a pissed of ghost.

"Beat you here."

I jump and fall back against the door, clutching my chest. Zane only grins mischievously at his success of scaring me.

I throw one of my boots at him, even though I know it'll go straight through.

"Seriously, you need to stop that!"

"But I came to pick you up!" He whines. I raise a brow.

"Why? Is there an easy spirit to exchange?"

"No, I just have a surprise for you."

His smug expression only makes me more suspicious.

"Will it bite me..?" I reminisce to a time when Zane pissed off many dogs and they ended up chasing me as he laughed- as he does now.

"No, nothing like that. Just trust me for once, gees."

Slipping off my bed and floating over, Zane's breeze of energy pills me to the center of my room.

"Don't blink."

A spark of some sorts- Zane's flash- then bam!

I'm at the local park.

"What the... How did..." I look around amazed and Zane appears next to me grinning.

"Cool right? I got a few tricks up my sleeves..."

"So was that my surprise?"

"Haha nope!"

Zane wanders over to the middle of the park, mumbles a few words that I can't make out- then a familiar reaction ensues.

A portal.

"Zane, don't you'll-"

"Trust me, it's not like your crappy portal Sofi." Then, he steps in.

"Zane...? Aw gees, please don't make me go in there..."

The silence of the park eats away at me. After another minute of silence, I take the bait.

"Zane?" I peer into the reflective portal hesitatingly. I think nothing's going to happen as I stare at my reflection, but Zane said he had a surprise. A hand shoots out of the mirror causing a liquid ripple effect, grabs my arm and pulls me inside. Screaming in surprise, I rip my arm from whoever's grasp I was in.

I look around and a see that I'm in the ghost realm again, but a different place in it than before. The shops are decorated with hearts and such, lights strung from the trees around me, ghosts roaming holding hands. Guess they celebrate Valentine's Day here too.

"I never will get tired of that scream."

I turn and punch Zane in the stomach making him double over in pain.

"I hate you so much right now. What the hell is the big idea?"

Recovering, Zane weakly stands up again to talk.

"Oww... Surprise..? I brought you here to have a moment with me on Valentine's day; since I made you upset before.."

Suddenly I regret punching him. So he does care.

"Oh... That's sweet..."

"Really? By the strength of that punch I had the strange feeling you were displeased."

I laugh and scratch my head nervously.

"Well you did scare me..."

"Yeah, I like doing that."

His smile lights up the night around us and I look away hoping the darkness covers my red face.

"Anyway... Here."

Zane hands me a beautiful red rose and I hold back at laugh at his old fashion ways of romance. That is until what he does next.

Zane kisses me.

Just a small gentle kiss on the cheek is all I got, but it meant so much more. As he pulls away I touch my cheek.

"So? How 'bout being my valentine this year?"

His grin tells me the kiss was more of a friend zone feat. I grin back normally anyway though. This kind of attention from Zane was better than anything I've gotten before anyway.

"Maybe... I feel like you don't deserve me though.." I say tauntingly, spinning the rose around in my fingers. Zane laughs.

"Oh really? And just as I was thinking the same thing about you~"

"You what?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sofi."

"W-Whatever!"


End file.
